


Seconds to Midnight

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: They're both suckers for cheesy and cliché things./Christmas fic/





	Seconds to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't manage to finish 2 fic for Christmas: I'm disappointed. and typing using phone is really not my style but I gotta do it for them no matter how painful it is with this damn phone. FOR THEIR LOVE °^° ONWARDS!!!

He arrived late, the restaurant was filled with familiar faces and some he don't even know, Green sighed as he smoothed down the front of his tuxedo. Leaf was the one to nag him into wearing one, and since it's her party, might as well roll with it, plus, he thinks he looks damn good in a tux. Speak of the devil, Leaf walked up to him as soon as she spotted him. Giving him a hug and handing him a glass of wine, delighted that he could make it.

Red and him had just returned to Alola several days ago, since then, he was swarmed with work at the gym and the paperwork he had to submit. But he was used to it and today's holiday so why stay in the gym and fill out reports when he can relax a little, it's Christmas after all, well, Christmas Eve. The holiday where the lights and decor matched his and his husband's name. It's a little funny now that he think about it.

After a chat with a few of his friends, Green wandered off to find his husband, hopefully Red didn't ditch the party already. Shockingly enough, Red didn't. And Green found him outside at the restaurant's garden, sitting near the fountain and a thin layer of snow resting on his hair and shoulder. Guess he had been here for a while.

Green almost didn't recognize the man without his usual trademark clothes and cap, instead, he was also wearing a tuxedo, Leaf probably managed to talk him into wearing one and Green has to admit, the raven looks...hot, and of course, a looking a little lost without his cap to hide his face.

Green came up behind the unsuspecting Red. "Hey, hotstuff, ya' waiting for someone?" Red spun around, eyes wide and clearly startled, damn, he must've been so lost in his thought for that to happen and Green couldn't help but to giggle at the raven's expression.

Red frowned slightly, dipping his fingers into the water before bringing it up and splashing Green, the brunet yelped and backed away but a smile still clear on his face. Red's gaze softened as he takes in Green's appearance, the way he style his hair to the way the suit hugged the curve of his body.

Red stood up and Green backed away slightly, as if startled by Red's sudden -not really- move, Red blinked and a smile found their way up his lips, Green must've been staring at him too huh?  
"You feeling ok?" Green stepped closer to him and places his hand on Red's cheek, the ring around his finger glimmer under the soft light of the restaurant. "Geez... you're freezing." Green huffed, and Red nuzzles into the touch, his eyes closed as he brought his hand to cover Green's.

Red looked so adorable like this, relaxed and Green couldn't help but to smile at that, seeing the ring on Red's ring finger.

This man always knows how to take his breath away in his own way, Red can talk, he knows that and have heard it, when their bodies slide against each other, covered in swear, hot and sticky yet not enough to make them want to stop. When Red leans down close to Green's ears, whispering just how much he loved him, and that dirty talk which always takes Green off guard when Red slows his pace.

Or when Green had sleepless nights, Red would stay up with him and eventually Green would fell asleep listening to Red's warm and soothing voice, or when they're in each other's arms, binge watching movies into the night.

He had never been so happy in his entire life, marrying Red, lights up his entire world.

Red opened his eyes, his hand automatically moving to Green's cheek the moment he saw tears pooling in those clear emerald eyes. Green laughed and shook his head, withdrawing his hand away and wiped his eyes as he shook his head. "It's nothing, just thinking how lucky I am to have you."

Red's gaze softened and he begin to sign. [Because you didn't push me away, you didn't give up on me even when I push you away.] Red reached out and wrapped his arm around Green's waist, pulling the brunet closer and Green wrapped his arms around Red's torso. Tilting his head up and welcoming Red's kiss against his lips.

Green pulled away first, a light pink tint spread across his face, he doesn't know why they were acting like their little dirty flirty gay teenagers again but it made him giggle, perhaps it's because of the classical music in the background.

"C'mon, let's go inside where it's warm and we won't be turning into human popsicles."

********

Red had been getting better at crowded places. He still need to go out after a while to re-compose himself. green would often swoop down to his rescue whenever Red starts to get fidgety.

Leaf and Daisy coo over how lovey-dovey they were. "The season of Red and Green." Red's mother would say, Red's face went.. well, red.

Green glaced around the restaurant from his seat at a table, he didn't know what to expect anymore, nor does he have that high of an expectation for his grandfather to be joining the Christmas Eve party. Probably busy with his work, as usual. Green couldn't remember the last time he woke up at Christmas morning to a house filled with laughter and a family, even if it's only Daisy and gramps. It's... nonexistent in his memory.

He tilted his head up when the lights suddenly dimmed and most of the people- mostly couples begin to walk and in hand to the dance floor at the center of the restaurant, a women in a long flowly dress came up to him, smiling shyly. "Would... you like to dance?" Green doesn't miss the way she looks at him, nor the blush on her cheeks under the dim lighting. Her body language says it all.

Green glanced around for any sign of Red but he couldn't see the raven, perhaps he had gone out to the garden again. Such bad timing.

Normally he would accept a dance, but on this specific night, he want his first dance to be with Red, as cliche as that sound and he admits that he's a sucker for cliche stuff. There's no arguing in that. Green places his drink down, he opted for a fruit punch after his third glass of wine, he didn't want to get drunk too early.

"Sorry miss." Green pulls his hand away when the women reached for it. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Ah..." She says, looking over her shoulder to the people already on the dance floor, the music had already begin, Green felt bad for the women but he wasn't about to dance with someone else other than Red today and when the women turned to him, perhaps to try and convince him to dance with her, Green felt an arm drape around his shoulder, Green looked up, he didn't expect Red to came up from behind him and he was definitely did not expect for Red to stare down at the women, as if she were in his territory and he would not be afraid to tell her off.

And as if getting the hint, the women's face went pink, she bowed and quickly took her leave out of embarrassment. Green chuckled and patted at Red's arm. Red moved around the table to face Green and hold his hand out, giving him that smile that makes Green's heart melt within seconds. "May I?" Red asked, his voice clear despite the music in the background. Green couldn't help but to think that Red looked like a prince.

"Of course." Green chuckled, taking Red's hand and let the man to lead him down to the dance floor with the rest of the crowds giving way for them, circling around the two. The spotlight shine down on them. Then they were face to face, Red intertwined their fingers together, Green brought his arm up and placed his hand on Red's shoulder while Red rised his arm just below Green's and put his hand on Green's shoulder blade. Never taking their eyes off of each others.

They shortened the distance between their chests, getting lost in the look of each other's eyes. Red moves first when the new music begin to play. It was definitely comes as a shocking fact that the socially awkward Kanto Champion could dance, waltz of all things.

Green had been the one to tear his gaze first, afraid that he might misstep due to the look Red was giving him. He could feel the eyes on them, the lights focusing on their steps and movements, the whispers that he heard and so does Red. So the taller of them leaned down to whisper in Green's ear. "Ignore them..."

Green hoped no one notice the blush on his cheeks.

For a somewhat anti-social guy, Red seems to be taking this far better than Green, who wants to hide in Red's arms and let the warmth melt him.

*******

Green and Red snuck out of the party after a while, it was nice to be able to meet up with their friends but it was getting boring. So now they're outside, walking down the streets of Celadon without a destination set in mind, Green drags Red to the store to buy some gloves and scarfs, which ends up having the same color as their name because apparently the store only sell those color. "Does this go well with out suits??" Green frowned.

A camera hanging from Green's neck as they gaze up at the large Christmas tree at the center of the city. He chuckled and turned the camera on, arm around Red's neck as he lift the camera up in front of them, the tree in the background. "Smile for the photo!" He grinned, Red had a better idea, he kissed Green's cheek the moment Green pressed the shutter.

They took turns holding the cameras, Green would take pictures of the decorations, Red and priceless pictures like when he throw a snowball at Red and the man got hit right at the face. Of course, Red wouldn't go down without a fight and when it was his turn to hold the camera, just when Green was walking under a tree, he kicked at the trunk, making the snow fall directly ontop of the brunet who then flailed around to get out.

"Red, there's a Santa outfit for Pikachu." Green points the camera that was now recording at the window store. He aimed the camera up at Red, who looked like he was about to either cry out of joy or just plain loving the idea of the yellow mouse in that outfit. "...Is that one for a Blastoise...?!" Green gasped, looking up at the store sign before he looks at Red again. It's for contest outfit but what do they care; they're both suckers for cute things, especially Pokemon, even though their Pokemon will most likely question their trainer's sanity after they show them what they were about to buy.

And Green recorded the whole shopping scene. Red doesn't mind if he was being recorded by Green and only by Green.

It became less crowded when they arrived to the park, more or less there weren't anyone at all. Not really a surprise, most people would still be doing last minute shopping or celebrating at home already, they set their shopping bags on the ground near the park bench. "Looks more like an abandoned theme park." Green commented and crouched down, scooping the snow and begin to form it into a ball, once it was dense enough he begin to roll it on top of the snow, making it bigger, at this point, Red joined in to make a bigger sphere. The both of them release Pikachu and Eevee so they both can play, Pikachu dove right into the bigger patch of snow while Eevee just sinks right in.

Once Green feel that the snow was big enough for the head, he lifts it up, wobbling slightly, snow was much heavier than he had thought when it's compacted. Red helped him halfway without much effort and sets the head on top of the body. Eevee returned with some twigs and Pikachu were carrying pebbles in his hands...paws..?

They decorated the snowman and Red stuck the twigs as arms on both sides, Green took out the Christmas beanie that he had bought for the snowman's head. Red took off his scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck. Then the nose... "huh..." Green crosses his arms in front of his chest, staring at the empty space on the snowman's face, until Red poked Green's side with an icicle he took from the nearby fountain.

"He have a clear nose." Green laughed, snapping a few photos of them and their Pokemon posing around the snowman.

After that, Green went off to fetch them some hot drinks. Returning soon after with the promised drinks. "It's seconds to midnight." Green looks up at the ticking clock, decorated in neon colors that makes Green need to squint to see the arms of the clock. He sat down next to Red on the bench and rests his head on Red's shoulder, sighing contently. Red chuckled and took off his glove before running his fingers through Green's hair effectionently. There was no need for words, because they both know what was about to be said. Their love for each other, the promises of holding onto each other forever. Green searches for Red's hand and Reds meet his's halfway.

Green smiled, closing his eyes when Red presses a kiss on the top of his head, squeezing Red's hand gently.

There were rumbles and booming soon after the clock strikes twelve, Green opened his eyes and they both looked up to gaze at the sparks dancing in the christmas sky, forming patterns and colors complementing each others, filling the sky with brilliant colors.

Red was the first to tear his gaze away, putting his cup of hot chocolate down before cupping Green's cheek, making the other to look up at him. Startled, Green blinked in confusion, an adorable sight for Red. He leaned slowly, waiting for Green to close his eyes and when he did, Red pressed their lips together. 

Eevee drops the camera on the ground and Pikachu adjust it a little before pressing the shutter, getting that right moment of their trainers kissing under the firework filled sky on Christmas night.

The End~


End file.
